Kari Wahlgren
| birth_place = Hoisington, Kansas, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actress | yearsactive = 2002–present | alias = Kara Wahlgreen, Kari Walgren, Kari Whalgren, Kay Jensen, Jennifer Jean, Tara Hudson | spouse = | parents = | children = | URL = http://www.kariwahlgren.net }} Kari K. Wahlgren (born July 13, 1977 in Hoisington, Kansas) is an American voice actress who has provided English language voices for dozens of anime titles and video games. She had a live-action role as Tink in the 2003 Damion Dietz film Neverland. She provided the voice of the supporting character Mindy in the 2008 Walt Disney Animation Studios film Bolt, and the computer program Jean in the 2009 television pilot Virtuality. She was interviewed in the 2008 documentary Adventures in Voice Acting. Filmography Movies Lead roles in bold * Aliens in the Attic - Razor (voice) * Bolt - Mindy (voice) * Neverland - Tink (Tinkerbell) (live-action role) * Virtuality - Jean (voice) Animation Original animation * American Dragon: Jake Long - Silver * Ben 10/Ben 10 Alien Force - Charmcaster, Grey Matter Gwen (episode "Gwen 10"), Toddler Hex (episode "Don't Drink the Water"), Gwen Enchantress (Switched bodies in episode "A Change of Face") *''Brother Bear'' - Pretty Bear *''Donkey Kong Country'' - Baby Donkey Kong * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - Hariel/Kid #3 (episode "Nergal's Pizza/Hey, Water You Doing?"), Velma Green the Spider Queen (movie Wrath of the Spider Queen) * Hulk Vs Thor - Amora * Legion of Super-Heroes - Saturn Girl, Triplicate Girl/Duo Damsel, Infectious Lass, Shrinking Violet, Ayla Ranzz * Kim Possible - Electronique (episode "Stop Team Go") * Lil' Bush - Lil' Hillary, Lil' Condi (Season 2) * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008 DVD prequel to The Little Mermaid and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) - Attina * Maya & Miguel - Johnny, Mrs. Lopez * Phineas and Ferb - Suzy Johnson * Random! Cartoons - Sparkles, Leprachaun, and Evil Witch Mom * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - Nova * Tak and the Power of Juju - Jeera * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - Enchantress, Jane Foster * The Life & Times of Tim - Gladys * The Penguins of Madagascar - Jillie, Woman in Apartment, TV Voice, Opossum #1, Smart Kid, Kitka the Peregrine Falcon * The Secret Saturdays - Mother/Charles/Lily (episode "The Owlman Feeds at Midnight"), Abbey Grey * Wolverine and the X-Men - Emma Frost, Magma, Dr. Sybil Zane, Christy Nord * Zevo-3 - Ellie Martin/Elastika Japanese anime * Blood+ - Saya Otonashi, Diva, Liza * Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card - Sakura Kinomoto * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Guinevere su Britannia, Ichijiku Hinatahttp://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=9173, Marianne vi Britannia * Digimon Data Squad - Relena Norstein * Durarara!! - Celty Sturluson * Eureka Seven - Anemone * FLCL - Haruko Haruhara * Fruits Basket - Minami Kinoshita * Hellsing Ultimate - Rip van Winkle * Immortal Grand Prix - Michiru Satomi, Luca * Last Exile - Lavie Head * Le Portrait de Petit Cossette - Yuu Saiga * Lucky Star - Kagami Hiiragi * Mars Daybreak - Rosetta * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Tsuruya, Kyon's Sister, Mai Zaizen * Naruto - Mikoto Uchiha, Tayuya, Young Kimimaro, Hana Inuzuka, Ranmaru, Young Sasori * Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow - Koyuki Kazehana/Yukie Fujikaze * Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel - Fugai * Naruto Shippuden - Young Sasori * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate! - Kangaskhan (part mother) * Rave Master - Remi * Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles - Ariel * Samurai Champloo - Fuu Kasumi * Scrapped Princess - Pacifica Casull * Steamboy - Scarlett O'Hara * Stitch! - Mrs. Kawasaki * Strait Jacket - Rachel Hammond * Tenchi Muyo! OVA 3 - Noike Kamiki Jurai, Airi Masaki, Misaki Jurai, Mitoto Kuramitsu, Minaho Masaki * Witch Hunter Robin - Robin Sena * Wolf's Rain - Cher Degre * Zatch Bell! - Additional Voices * Yukikaze - Captain Edith Foss credited as Kay Jensen * Ai Yori Aoshi and Ai Yori Aoshi Enishi - Chika Minazuki * Angel Tales - Momo the Monkey * Chobits - Yumi, Kotoko * Figure 17 - Tsubasa Shiina * Gatekeepers 21 - Miu Manazuru * Gungrave - Mika Asagi * Heat Guy J - Kyoko Milchan; Princess (Ep 14) * Marmalade Boy - Anju Kitahara * Someday's Dreamers - Yume Kikuchi credited as Jennifer Jean * Gad Guard - Arashi Shinozuka * Immortal Grand Prix (microseries only) - Liz Ricarro, Luca * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Annamarie Bourget credited as Tara Hudson * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil as Denise Buttowski * ''Koi Kaze as Futaba * Paranoia Agent as Taeko Hirukawa * Rumiko Takahashi Anthology as Yukie Asakawa credited under other names * Lunar Legend Tsukihime - Kohaku (as Lean Allen) * Please Twins! (Onegai Twins) - Miina Miyafuji (as Jan Irving) * Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Airi Masaki, Sasami Masaki Jurai, Karen, Yoshiko Yamada, Mitoto Kuramitsu, Minaho Masaki, Mrs. Kaunaq, Mashisu Kuramitsu (as Renee Emerson) * Overman King Gainer - Cynthia Lane (as Tara Malone) Video games * .hack//G.U. vol. 1//Rebirth - Shino, Kaede * .hack//G.U. vol. 2//Reminisce - Shino, Kaede * .hack//G.U. vol. 3//Redemption - Shino, Kaede * Afro Samurai - Young Afro Samurai, Beautiful Assassin (as Khari Wahlgren) * Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia - Aurica Nestmile (uncredited) * Armored Core 4 - Fiona Jarnefeldt * ATV Offroad Fury 4 - Voice over and Motion Capture talent * Bioshock 2 - Barbara Johnson * Brutal Legend - Dominatrices * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds - Willow Rosenberg * Dead Head Fred - Additional Voices * Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 - Kasumi, Nikki * Dead or Alive Paradise - Kasumi / Niki http://www.deadoralivegame.com/deadoralivegame/us/manual/doap_webmanual.pdf * Death by Degrees - Lana Lei (uncredited) * Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening - Lady (Mary) (voice segments only) (uncredited) * Devil May Cry 4 - Lady (Mary) (voice segments only) (uncredited) * Dirge of Cerberus - Final Fantasy VII - Shelke Rui * Dragon Age: Origins - Additional Voices * Drakengard - Furiae (uncredited) * Emergency Heroes - Kelly Okada * Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly - Mio Amakura * Final Fantasy XII - Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca "Ashe" * Final Fantasy XIII - Cocoon Inhabitants * Final Fantasy XIV - Various * Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions - Princess Ovelia Atkascha * From Russia with Love - Tatiana Romanova * Grandia III - Hect (uncredited) * Growlanser: Heritage of War - Fanille, Sherris (uncredited) * Guild Wars Nightfall - Tahlkora, Additional Voices * Guild Wars: Eye of the North - Gwen, Additional Voices * Guild Wars 2 - Caithe * Haunted Apiary - Janissary James * Jeanne d'Arc - Jeanne d'Arc * Justice League Heroes - Zatanna * Lost Planet 2 - Various * Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King - Teresa Faust (as Kay Jenson) * Metal Gear Acid - Teliko Friedman * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops - Teliko Friedman * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Enemy Soldiers * Ninja Gaiden II - Sonia * Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 - Sonia * No More Heroes - Jeane * Prince of Persia - Elika (as Khari Wahlgren) * Project Sylpheed - Ellen Bernstein * Prototype - Elizabeth Greene * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack In Time - Corina * Red Faction: Guerrilla - Samanya * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - Additional voices * Resonance of Fate - Cochet * Rogue Galaxy - Lilika * The Saboteur - Skylar St. Claire * Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked - Fuu Kasumi (as Kay Jensen) * Soulcalibur III - Setsuka (uncredited) * Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition - Setsuka (uncredited) * Soulcalibur IV - Setsuka (uncredited) * Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny - Setsuka (uncredited) * Shadow Hearts: Covenant - Karin Koenig (as Jennifer Jean) * Singularity - Kathryn Norvikova (as Karu Wahlgren) * Spider-Man 3 - Mary-Jane Watson * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Mirage Koas (uncredited) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Serra Keto * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed - Aayla Secura, Darth Phobos * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption - Silri * Tales of Legendia - Melanie (uncredited) * Tales of Symphonia - Raine Sage (as Kari Whalgren) * Tokobot Plus: Mysteries of the Karakuri - Ruby, Arias * Transformers: The Game - Additional Voices * Transformers: War for Cybertron - Arcee * Valkyria Chronicles - Irene Ellet, Dorothy Howard * Vanquish - Elena Ivanova * White Knight Chronicles - Princess Cisna (as Kari Whalgren), Additional Voices * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - Febronia, Pellegri (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse - 100-Series Realian, Febronia, Pellegri * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - Febronia, Pellegri, 100-Series Realian * Yakuza - Additional Voices References * "Portrait of a Voiceover Actress" interview by Ray Sidman, Comic Buyers Guide, #1631 (August 2007), pp. 36–38. External links * * * * * CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database * Voices Kari (April 21, 2006) interview with Jon Niccum * IGN Interview (June 20, 2006) with Kari Wahlgren: Giving Voice to Games * G4TV "Will Work for Games" Interview with Kari Wahlgren (June 27, 2008) Category:1977 births Category:Actors from Kansas Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:Living people Category:People from Barton County, Kansas Category:University of Kansas alumni ar:كاري والغرين de:Kari Wahlgren it:Kari Wahlgren ja:カリ・ウォールグレン pt:Kari Wahlgren fi:Kari Wahlgren